less than zero
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Hazme arder contra el mundo. Sayaka/Kyoko. Spoilers.


**note. P**ara Kanon con abrazo incluído._  
_

**ADV**. Spoilers. Angustia.

* * *

**-None **

_._

_In the corner of the broken world,_

_we are looking up at the sky._

_I'm going to go searching for your warmth._

**_._**

**_,_**

La nieve cae muy lento en su piel. Se desvanece y el calor gélido de la desesperación la arrastra a la deriva. Sayaka Miki sabe que tarde o temprano todo va a terminar, sabe que es hora de que su canción se apague para siempre. Conoce las últimas notas de la melodía que le pondrá fin a su existencia, casi puede tocar los quejidos secos de las puntadas de muerte sobre las cuerdas del violín. El violín que le ha atravesado el corazón y se la ha llevado dentro de la tripa del monstruo, sabe, Sayaka Miki sabe que va a morir. Por eso llora, y se queda más seca que un desierto yermo, está vacía y ni siquiera pensar que un mañana más brillante puede alentarla. EL frío metálico del banco en la estación se le clava en la piel, y afuera de ella, la nieve sigue cayendo. Susurrándole cosas aterradoras (vive, vive y atrévete a saber que te pasa). Sus pensamientos se tornan como neblina, y ya no oye, ni siente ni quiere padecer, solo quiere hundirse, hundirse hasta que no quede más que un recuerdo breve en el que arroparse por las noches. Se pregunta mientras tararea, qué será ser una bruja, ¿me dolerá? ¿sentiré calor, sentiré la nieve? ¿Sentiré algo? Sayaka se pierde dentro de minutos infinitos cuyo final solo puedes desear y no alcanzar a tocar jamás. Piensa en la nada a la que quiere llegar y entonces se da cuenta de que no sabe que es lo que busca. Un dolor semi dulce-ácido se la come por dentro y quiere explotar y ser una estrella, perderse en el cielo y sumergirse en ninguna parte hasta que el cielo sea de sangre y el sol esté roto y se apague. La nada para Sayaka tiene un significado teñido de dolores inciertos, (_voy a desaparecer, lo sé, ¿y qué carajo me importa?_) por eso piensa, se expande hasta el fondo del mar y vuelve, luego se le ocurre casi por casualidad que para una persona, la nada es como un hueco lleno de colores imperceptibles que se te escurren entre los dedos. Pero Sayaka no cree que eso sea nada, es decir, los colores con colores, y la mera presencia de dichos colores ya implica existencia, aunque sea etérea y se desvanezca al suspirar. Luego salta al concepto de nada como frío, y se da cuenta de que tampoco puede ser así, que el frío implica falta de calor, y para tener calor-frío hay que estar un poco vivo, (no mucho, ¿entiendes? Estar muy vivo duele demasiado) para ser, para no ser, para volver a preguntarte que es eso que ves allá adelante y que no puedes alcanzar. No, no, Sayaka languidece y su corazón se torna cenizas de plata y vodka cuando el sol termina de rayar la línea imperecedera del horizonte. Campanas de plata y hueso le repican en los oídos mientras se pierde tan hondo que ya no sabe que es la nada, le da lo mismo, solo anhela dejar de buscar, dejar de encontrar, dejar de respirar hasta que se quede pálida y yerta sobre el polvo de un camino que antes hubiera recorrido con pasos poco acertados. Pero, así es la vida (esta puta mierda, piensa Sayaka, esta puta mierda de vida que tengo que aguantar. Y por la mierda que no sé ya que se supone que tengo que hacer). Piensa en la nada otra vez, y no es color, ni frío, ni nada. La nada es no tener palabras y quedarse hueco. Desprenderse de la carne y caer hacia dentro. La nada es extenderse hasta que no haya más lugar al que ir, para luego languidecer y desaparecer en un mar de palabras sin sentido. Se queda mirando un punto plateado y revuelto entre las vías del tren, y atisba un chispazo de colores caleidoscópicos entre el furioso gris que se la traga. (_Kyoko, Kyoko._)

-¡Por fin te encuentro! -se sienta como si el mundo fuera a derretirsele en los pies. Se escucha un chasquido hueco y luego su voz, como cientos de luciérnagas en una noche sin luna-. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir huyendo de tus amigas?

-Lo siento -no es más que un murmullo. Pero es que ya no le quedan más palabras.

Siente los ojos de Kyoko en ella y un escalofrío-caliente y húmedo la mastica las costillas.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? No estás actuando como siempre...

Oh, Sayaka cae en la cuenta de que tal vez ahora que va a ser un monstruo se ha olvidado de actuar como debería y (qué mas da, no me importa).

-¿Sabes? Ya no me importa nada -quiere llorar.

"He salvado incontables vidas, lo sé, pero ¿qué es lo que me queda ahora? Dolor y desesperación es todo lo que tengo, nada más. Te diré una cosa importante a cerca de nosotras, las chicas mágicas: Cada vez que alguien en salvado, otro debe pagar con una maldición cuyo dolor es equivalente a la felicidad del otro. Así somos nostras. Soportamos los padecimientos de otros porque no tenemos más remedio que continuar luchando para no desaparecer... ¿A quién quiero proteger realmente? No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé."

-Sayaka, no me digas que tú...

El peso aplastante de la Soul Gem la contrae hacia adentro.

Susurra.

-Soy una estúpida... -

Respira y llora mirando al punto sin palabras que se abre ante ella, lo agarra y luego se quiebra en cientos de pedazos. Grita (Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko). Antes le duele el corazón, ahora no tiene letras en las que apoyarse y el dolor es un concepto de sentido nulo. Tutumtutum. Sayaka ve por un momento una manzana de cristal en la que su cuerpo es un reflejo de luz refractada. Se siente diluida y rota, quiere morirse, pero no cae en la cuenta de que ya no está en condiciones de querer nada. Sonríe, llora.

Y.

_Kyoko_. Con el pelo de rojo infierno y los ojos afilados como agujas, la grita algo, la tiende una mano imaginaria y se descompone en cientos de rayos de colores, y de frío, y de calor. Uno, dos, tres. Mira a _Kyoko_ (sus ojos no están) y se acaba por quebrar.

La nada la arrulla, y las palabras de Kyoko se la llevan como si estuviera cantando una nana al anochecer.

No duele.

Pero se siente como el infierno y-

Rojo es todo lo que ve.

.

.

**.End.**


End file.
